Janra
Challenges Faced (Wildcat Heat) Day One Day Two Leap of Faith Janra grabbed two rings in this challenge. Target Mines Janra worked together with the other bears to detonate the mines. He gained one ring in this challenge. Elixir of Life Janra worked with Teeja in this challenge. Part way through the challenge they spilled some water and had to restart. This costs them time as well as some rings. However, they eventually found the correct solution and gained two rings from this challenge. Symbol Search Janra worked with Saris in this challenge. They answered the first riddle and passed on the second. Saris guessed 'kite' for the third riddle but this was not a possible answer. They gained one ring from this challenge. Day Three Dead Man's Gorge Janra grabbed the first, second, and fifth rings in this challenge, gaining three in total. Demon Path Janra was captured by the demons after getting the third and sixth questions wrong and so lost a ring. The Last Stand Janra started first. He remained ahead for the whole challenge, opened the portal, and moved on to the final. Challenges Faced (Final) Day One Warriors' Race Janra was second to collect the ring at the bottom of the scramble but first to reach the top. He gained six rings from this challenge. Warriors' Seat Janra worked with Larsai in this challenge. He was on the seat while Larsai directed the demons. They collected three rings before the time ran out and so gained three rings in this challenge. Towering Heights Janra worked with Cersage in this challenge. Janra helped Cersage build the tower. When the tower was about three blocks high it was accidentally knocked over. Janra tried to rebuild the tower as Cersage hung on to the ladder but they ran out of time, losing Janra a ring. Tree Top Treasure Janra raced against Nantin in this challenge. Janra was not first to reach the top and so lost a ring. Janra then went against Larsai in the second race. Janra was first to the top and so gained two rings. Day Two Orb Race Janra went against Cersage in this challenge. Janra was ahead for the whole race and so gained five rings. River Slalom Janra collected the first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth rings before accidentally knocking a skull. When he jumped for the seventh ring he slipped off the board and fell in the water. He gained five rings in this challenge. Warriors' Wall Janra worked with Larsai in this challenge. Parts of the wall crumbled on the first swing. As the warriors had built the wall very close to the statue, these pieces fell backwards into the stone warrior, knocking it over. This lost the warriors the challenge, and Janra therefore lost a ring. Stone of Destiny Janra placed only four of the staffs into the stones before the time ran out, and so he lost a ring. Day Three Demon Army Janra worked together with the other finalists. The balls often curved off when they took their shots but they eventually hit the second demon from the right, followed by the centre demon. They failed to hit any other demons and so all lost two rings each. Demon Causeway Janra was second to the other side and so collected two rings. He was not the first to return and so lost a ring in this challenge. The Last Stand (Final Form) Janra had the median number of rings and so was second to start. Janracollected all the talismans he needed and was on six in the key and two in the pouch along with Nantin. He did not make it back to the key before Nantin (although he was close) and so lost the challenge.Category:Warriors Category:Series 11 Category:Wildcats